The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to coaxial connector assemblies.
Coaxial connectors are known for interconnecting various coaxial components, such as coaxial cables, circuit boards, and/or the like. Coaxial connectors include one or more coaxial contact pairs. Each coaxial contact pair includes a signal element and a ground element that is arranged coaxially with the signal element. A coaxial contact pair is hereinafter referred to as a coaxial contact. Each coaxial contact may have a cable terminated thereto. Coaxial connectors often include an array of coaxial contacts. The coaxial connectors may be used for a wide variety of applications, such as, but not limited to, radio frequency (RF) interconnections. As one example, a backplane communication system may include a large backplane circuit board that includes one or more windows. Each window is configured to receive a coaxial connector that is also mounted to the backplane circuit board using, for example, hardware. As such, the coaxial connectors are presented along one side of the circuit board for mating with corresponding coaxial connectors of a daughter card assembly or assemblies.
Known coaxial connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, it may be desirable to have coaxial connectors that have a greater density of coaxial contacts. Even with greater densities, however, it may be difficult to mate the opposing coaxial connectors. The desire for increased density of connectors and contacts has lead to smaller diameter connectors and cables. However, the electrical performance of the system may be negatively impacted using smaller diameter cables, particularly in application requiring longer cable lengths. There may be a need to use larger diameter cables in combination with small connectors having small diameter coaxial contacts.